The Power of Three (Game)
The Power of Three game is the third game of the series. New Features *You can run by holding shift while walking. *You can now toggle fullscreen by going to settings or hitting F1 upon startup. *No activation code is needed. Storyline Note: Its pretty hard to find the lakeshore with or without the map tablet.) Your character awakens (to the ending part of the novella Leafpool's Wish) and sees his mother and another queen. Unlike the other two games, you don't have to put in an activation code. Then you can name your characters. It is advised that the player does not keep the suffix ("Kit", "Paw", etc) as the suffix should be added automatically in dialogue.(If you don’t know how to backspace, press X on your keyboard). After that, you wake up. Squirrelflight says to play with the other kits. Go to Ferncloud (The brown cat) and she says to play outside. Talk to Brightheart while you’re outside.Then go to the medicine den and talk to Leafpool. Say you want to buy herbs then press one then exit out. Select the choice, "Can we help you with anything." Then say "Can we gather herbs?!" After that, go outside to see Spiderleg talking with Firestar. Spiderleg tells Firestar there was a dead fox on the territory, and the cubs are still there. Talk to Berrypaw once you have entered the elders den and talked to Mousefur about a cat then try to exit the camp. He will say he will go through the Dirtplace. Talk to Squirrelflight in the nursery and ask her where the Dirtplace is. Then go behind the nursery, and enter the tunnels by running into the opening near the top of the room. The player may have to attempt multiple times to suceed. After you enter the tunnels, work your way into the part where the Fox Cubs are. Make sure to avoid the Thunderclan Warriors, as they will take you back to the nursery. Once you defeat one of the fox cubs, Thornclaw will come and use Warrior Destruction on the fox cubs. You will end up in the medicine cat's den. Leafpool will tell you to go back to Squirrelflight, and that Jaykit (or whatever you named the cat with the status "Blind Cat") isn't with you because he is in the medicine cat's den. Go back to the nursery and talk to Squirrelflight. After reading a few lines of dialogue, it will say that you cannot fall asleep, and it will become night time. Go out of the nursery, and you will see Brakenfur, Spiderleg, and Dustpelt talking about Firestar giving the piece of territory to Shadowclan. Go back in the nursery, and speak to Squirrelflight. It will be daytime, and it will say that jaykit has rejoined the party. Once you become an apprentice, use mind walk. You will read Brambleclaw's mind. You will end up in the apprentice den. Go outside. Ashfur will be standing at the entrance to the forest. Speak to him,and he will tell you about the world map. He will then tell you to follow him. He will ask you to bring back several prey items. Retrieve them, and speak to him again. You can find adders, mice, and squirrels in fallen logs. You can find pheasants and rabbits in the pink plants. After you find all the items, go to Ashfur. He will praise you, and you are to go back to camp. Go to the apprentice’s den and choose to sleep, but choose to wake up in the night. Jaypaw will appear saying how everyone thinks he is useless and that he will find the lakeshore to prove them wrong.(If you haven’t bought the map tablet, it is highly recommended to do so.) On the map, the lakeshore will be at the very bottom right. When you get there Jaypaw will say how he could do it, only to slip and sink into the lake. You will awake in the medicine den, where some dialogue is said between Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Breezepaw. After that, go to your den and sleep through the rest of the night. When you wake up, Lionpaw says that he has been chosen for the gathering. Firestar will be just outside the camp entrance. Talking to him will teleport you to the gathering. At the gathering, talk to Heatherpaw(Brown cat in top right corner that is facing a different direction). Telling her your name will start the gathering. In the middle of the gathering, two mysterious cats will show up, who are revealed to be Graystripe and his new mate, Millie. You will then be teleported back to camp. Ask Leafpool for her to heal you. She’ll say that she want’s to train Hollypaw out in the forest. In the forest, Leafpool will ask you a question about borage. All answer choices are wrong, so just pick a random one. After this, Cinderpaw will appear, and you must battle her. After defeating Cinderpaw, go talk to Leafpool. She says that she must travel to the Moonpool to see whether Brambleclaw or Graystripe should be deputy, and Jaypaw says that he will follow her there. Exit the camp, and Leafpool will leave after talking briefly to you. The Moonpool is in the far upper right corner. Once you get there, talk to Leafpool to go to sleep. A few lines of dialogue will be said between Lionheart, Bluestar, and Leafpool. Leafpool will then comment on how you entered her dream. You can then choose to return with her or find your own way back. When you get back go ask Leafpool to heal you. She will say how she thinks you are destined to become a medicine cat. Go into the center of camp. Firestar calls a clan meeting, and announces that Brambleclaw will stay deputy. He concludes the meeting by asking for a patrol along the ShadowClan border. Go to sleep. The next day, you can see Ashfur. Talk to him, and then exit camp. You will then see Brightheart who says you will be patrolling the ShadowClan border(far upper left corner). When you get there, Brambleclaw will say that they are being attacked. You will then fight Russetfur and two ShadowClan apprentices. The best strategy is to pick off the two apprentices, then use juniper berries and prey while attacking Russetfur. Go back to camp after defeating Russetfur and wake up during the night. Go outside and talk to Brackenfur. After that, go to the Moonpool. When you go to sleep there, you will wake up in the dark forest. Category:Games